Complicaciones del Destino
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: Victoria nunca aparecio en aquella noche y por tanto Edward no la mató. Ahora, ella esta desaparecida pero eso no es todo lo que tendra que soportar Bella. A dos semanas de su boda, una visita inesperada llega a Forks.¿Quien es y que hace con Edward?
1. Ella

1º Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi (al menos no todos) sino que le pertenecen a la fantastica Stephenie meyer.

Bueno esto es mi continuacion de Eclipse, que no mi breaking down, con algunos cambios en él. Victoria no lucho en la pelea cn los neofitos sino que se quedo aparte salvando su existencia.

Por ultimo queria pediros un favor, si hay alguien que pueda ayudarme por que no se como crear nuevas categorias dentro, por ejemplo de ''movies''Gracias

COMPLICACIONES DEL DESTINO.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada después de despedirme de Alice. Habíamos ido de compras para la boda y estaba agotada. Sinceramente, Alice a veces olvidaba que todavía era humana aunque eso pronto cambiaria. Ya solo quedaba una semana para la boda y después seria nuestra luna de miel en la que Edward me trasformaría.

Subí a mi cuarto, dejé mi bolso y bajé a la cocina a prepararme la cena. Charlie estaba en casa de Billy viendo un importante partido, según él, y me informó de que no cenaría en casa y que volvería tarde. Me preparé una ensalada, suficiente para mi sola, y la devoré a toda prisa. Cogí el plato y el vaso y los fregué. Estaba acelerada y todo porque llevaba todo el día sin ver a Edward. Tenía prisa para irme a dormir, aunque todavía fueran las ocho… Definitivamente, me afectaba estar lejos de Edward… Salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí al salón a ver un rato la televisión.

Al rato de sentarme, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que veía, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Observé el número y me sorprendió ver el nombre de Jessica en la pequeña pantalla. Lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos habíamos tenido contacto desde nuestra graduación. No le di más vueltas al tema y contesté.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Bella? Soy Jessica – Respondió un tanto nerviosa

- Jess, vaya sorpr…

- Bella, tengo que decirte algo un tanto serio – Me cortó – Siento ser yo quien te lo diga y mucho mas tan cerca de la boda, pero es algo que no podía pasar por alto – Vale, estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad – Esta tarde estuve en Port Angeles, de compras, cuando……Bueno……vi…a Edward con otra mujer 

Se me vino el mundo encima. ¿Edward con otra? No podían ser ni Rosalie ni Alice porque Jessica las hubiera reconocido por lo que ¿Quién seria? La primera que acudió a mi mente fue Tanya. Edward me había comentado que el clan de Denali vendría pronto para conocerme antes de la boda y pasar un tiempo con los Cullen. Una visita, solo estaban de visita…

- ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó Jessica. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

- Si, Jess, estoy aquí. Pero, ¿estas segura de que no era alguna de sus hermanas? ¿Rosalie o Alice? – Tenia que preguntar. Jessica abría sido capaz de tomarme el pelo con el tema, conociéndola como la conocía, después de todo, yo era la que pronto llevaría el apellido Cullen…

- Siento decirlo, de verdad, pero no eran ninguna de las dos. Les hice una foto, te la acabo de enviar – Repuso con su tono de superioridad, estaba disfrutando – Em, bueno Bella, tengo que dejarte. Lo siento, de veras… Adiós – Algo me decía que no lo sentía para nada.

Cuando colgué, escuche el sonido de ''un mensaje recibido'' y lo abrí mostrando aquella dichosa foto. En ella salían Edward luciendo una de sus sonrisas totalmente feliz y cogida de su brazo estaba ella. Nada más verla supe que era dolorosamente humana. Tenía los ojos de un verde realmente hermoso y su pelo era castaño corto por el hombro. Su tez era pálida, casi tan blanca como la de su acompañante. Llevaba una camisa del tono azul que tanto le gustaba a Edward y una falda por encima de la rodilla, blanca, que aparentaban ser de marca, es decir, bastante caras. Aparentaba diecisiete y, aunque duela reconocerlo, era realmente hermosa.

No pude más y me derrumbé. No soportaba la idea de que Edward me engañase con otra mujer mas joven, aunque lo que más me dolía era que fuera humana. En cierto modo siempre creí que Edward se merecía algo mejor, una vampira que estuviera a su altura, después de todo yo no era más que una humana patosa, extremadamente vergonzosa y no era ni guapa ni sexy. Por eso no me hubiera sorprendido de que Edward terminara huyendo de mi y quedándose con la vampira perfecta, pero lo que no me esperaba era otra humana

Me quede un rato allí tirada en el suelo llorando hasta que me armé de valor. Cogí el abrigo y las llaves del coche y me encaminé de camino a la mansión Cullen. Me presentaría en su casa a pedirle explicaciones y si no las obtenía, le contaría a su familia la clase de hombre que era Edward. 

De camino me dio por pensar en la idea de que ella fuera otra tua cantante cuya sangre le atrajera más que la mía y que hubiera decidido quedarse con ella antes que conmigo. Era muy doloroso pero era una opción.

Llegue a aquella lujosa mansión con los nervios a flor de piel. Me acerqué al porche como puede, ya que me temblaban las rodillas y no era casi capaz de mantenerme en pie. Subí las escaleras y la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Me sorprendió que Alice no estuviera ya esperándome en la puerta para recibirme, sin duda ella tendría que haberme visto llegar. No le di mayor importancia ya que lo único que esperaba era que Edward estuviera en casa, no se iba a escapar de darme explicaciones.

Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos y al momento apareció la tranquila y hermosa figura de Esme.

- ¿Bella?- Se sorprendió notablemente al verme allí – Vaya que sorpresa, por favor entra, no te quedes fuera – me invitó a entrar amablemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?

- Me gustaría hablar con Edward ¿Esta en casa? – Pregunté de forma bastante fría. Es cierto que Esme no tenia la culpa de que su hijo fuera como fuera pero no estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento.

- Por supuesto, aguarda un momento – Se acercó al pie de la escalera – Edward, baja un momento por favor – Llamó a Edward con el mismo tono de voz que usó conmigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se encontraba al pie de la escalera junto a Esme mirándome sorprendido.

- ¿Bella?¿Que haces aquí? Creí que me esperarías en tu casa- Intento acercarse para abrazarme pero yo se lo impedí a la vez que el me miraba con el ceño fruncido extrañado.

- Tenemos que hablar de…- Me quede muda ante aquella visión.

Dos figuras femeninas bajaban riendo las escaleras a paso humano pero me fijé concretamente en la de una joven que seguía de cerca a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga, Alice. No pude hacer nada en contra de la ira que en ese momento me invadió y lo pagué con la joven humana a la que, sin siquiera conocerla, ya odiaba con toda mis fuerzas.

- Tú – Me dirigí a ella con odio – Pero como te atreves a estar aquí ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para salir con mi prometido?! Has oído bien MI prometido – N podía parar de gritarla, estaba descargando toda mi ira contra ella.

- Bella, por favor, tranquilízate- Edward intentó acercarse pero yo no le dejé y empecé a descargarme sobre él.

- Y tu, como te atreves a engañarme de ese modo, tan cerca de nuestra propia boda. Pero sabes que es lo que mas me duele Edward, lo que mas me duele es que ella sea humana – Empecé a llorar, cosa que había intentado no hacer para no mostrarme débil – Como puedes hacerme esto………Creí que me… - me tapó la boca con su gélida mano, de la cual intenté zafarme pero no me encontraba con fuerzas para hacer frente a un vampiro además de los sollozos que no podía evitar.

- Bella, tranquilízate, por favor – Me ordenó con su hermosa voz – Ven, vamos a sentarnos y te lo explico todo – Me condujo al sofá de la sala donde nos sentamos. Quise resistirme pero me lo iba a explicar todo así que le dejé. Esme y Carlisle, que había aparecido alertado por mis gritos, se colocaron a una distancia razonable en frente nuestro y Alice acompañó a la chica acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de nosotros entre Carlisle, Esme y nosotros.

-Bella, ha habido un error. No te estoy engañando con nadie y mucho menos con ella – Confesó señalando a la chica quien le miró irónica – Bella te presento a Lucy – La nombrada sonrió en mi dirección – Es mi hermana.


	2. Explicaciones

Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad no se que os a dado con Lucy a todas pobre jajajajajajajaja Espero que ahora os caiga mejor.

Gracias por leerme.

-Bella, ha habido un error. No te estoy engañando con nadie y mucho menos con ella – Confesó señalando a la chica quien le miró irónica – Bella te presento a Lucy – La nombrada sonrió en mi dirección – Es mi hermana. – confesó tranquilo. ¿Hermana? ¿Cómo que hermana? Estaba paralizada por la sorpresa. No me creía nada. – Lucy, esta es Bella, mi prometida – Me presentó Edward a ''su hermana''

- Encantada de conocerte al fin Bella, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti – Contestó Lucy educadamente con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

- Un momento, ¿tú hermana? – Interrogué a Edward aun un poco furiosa.

- Es una larga historia. Pero, ya que estas aquí, supongo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad – Esta vez el que habló fue Carlisle quien colocó su mano en el hombro de Lucy indicándola que se sentara en el sillón cerca de nosotros

- Veras, Lucy es hija mía y de Carlisle pero no de la misma forma que Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie o Emmett – Comenzó a narrar Esme que se colocó al lado de la joven.

- Lucy nació cuando Esme aun era humana fruto de una corta relación entre nosotros – Prosiguió Carlisle que se encontraba detrás del sillón en el que se sentaba Lucy.

- Cuando Carlisle se marchó él no sabia que estaba embarazada por lo que, aconsejada por mis padres, me casé y me volví a quedar embarazada. Por desgracia, perdí el bebe e intenté suicidarme – Narró Esme con tristeza y nostalgia – Entonces Carlisle me transformó y criamos juntos a Lucy, que por entonces tenia solo dos años – Terminó Esme y no pude contener la pregunta.

- Pero ¿Lucy es humana? – Me picaba la curiosidad porque desde su nacimiento habían pasado varias décadas y sin embargo, aparentaba dieciséis o diecisiete.

- Lucy no era una humana normal, como podrás suponer. Ella es la primera, y hasta la fecha única, persona nacida de la relación de un humano y un vampiro, al menos conocida – Prosiguió Carlisle con cierto tono de orgullo – Hay ciertas cosas que la diferenciaban de los humanos corrientes. Por ejemplo su agilidad y el desarrollo de sus sentidos, que no estaban igual de desarrollados como los vampiros pero realmente extraordinarios.

- También demostró una muy dotada inteligencia desde muy pequeña – Esme miró cariñosamente a Lucy quien le devolvió el gesto con una suave sonrisa.

- Por no hablar de su rito de crecimiento – Me sorprendió la afirmación de Carlisle – En un principio su ritmo de crecimiento era el de cualquier humano normal pero al pasar de los años fue creciendo de forma mas lenta, llegando a cumplir veinte años humanos y sin embargo su verdadera edad era de quince – Siguió Carlisle ante mi desconcierto.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, si eras humana ¿Cómo es que sigues tan joven? – Le pregunté a Lucy, dirigiéndome a ella por primera vez en un tono normal.

- Cuando cumplí quince me concedieron como regalo la transformación pero por mi condición de medio vampiro, sigo aparentando ser una humana – Me explico con una sonrisa. Era extraño, la había gritado en la cara ofendiéndola y sin embargo no cambiaba esa sonrisa cuando se dirigía a mí.

- Lucy, no se como pedirte disculpas. No debí enfadarme contigo sin saber más de ti antes. No sabía quien eras y me puse celosa. Lo siento, de verdad, siento mucho todo esto. Os pido perdón a todos – Me dirigí a los Cullen allí presentes.

- Cariño, no pasa nada. Como no íbamos a perdonarte – Se acercó a mi Esme abrazándome con el cariño de una madre.

- Cierto, solo ha sido un error. Ni que hubieras cometido un acto atroz – Saltó Alice con su alegría habitual.

En ese momento sonó el busca de Carlisle quien cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

- Si, George, dime – Se escuchó un murmullo proveniente del teléfono – si claro, en seguid estoy allí – colgó en teléfono y se dirigió a nosotros – Lo siento mucho, pero he de marcharme. Me necesitan en el hospital y debo ir. Bella, no te preocupes por lo que ha pasado, no tienes que culparte de nada. Nos vemos mañana – Me dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso a Esme – Adiós querida – Después abrazó a Lucy – Adiós pequeña, hasta mañana - ¿hasta mañana?

- Adiós, papa – Se despidió Lucy sonriente mientras Carlisle salía de la habitación y de la casa.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo – Escuché el suave sonido proveniente de mi lado. Edward no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación. Ni siquiera sabia si me perdonaba mi comportamiento de antes, no recordaba haberle gritado de esa forma nunca – ¿como supiste que Lucy estaba aquí?- Me miro con expresión confusa.

- Jessica – Puso los ojos en blanco – Me llamó y me dijo que te había visto con otra mujer. Me mandó una foto vuestra y por eso lo supe.

- Ya me había parecido escucharla en Port Angeles – Comentó Edward asintiendo.

- Jessica es esa que esta celosa de Bella y que lleva colada por ti desde que entraste en el instituto – Confirmó Lucy. Al parecer ella si nos conocía a todos.

- Esa misma – Afirmó Alice riéndose – Bella, es muy tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy en casa? – Me preguntó ilusionada Alice.

- ¡Si! ¿Te quedaras, Bella? – Preguntó Lucy. Alice y ella se parecían bastante. Las dos tenían el pelo corto y el mismo buen humor. Me preguntaba si Lucy también estaría obsesionada con las compras.

- No se, no he cogido la ropa y las cosas y a Charlie no le va a gustar que me quede – Desde que le comentamos lo de la boda, Charlie se mostraba mas abierto, pero aun seguía sin ver bien que me quedara a dormir con los Cullen, ya que eso implicaba ''dormir'' con Edward.

- Por las cosas no te preocupes, tengo ropa para ti arriba y en cuanto a Charlie, seguro que te dejara sabiendo que Esme esta aquí también y Carlisle no llegará tarde. Además, será una buena forma de conocer más a Lucy – Me explicó Alice.

- Si Bella por favor, tienes que quedarte – La siguió Lucy.

- Esta bien. – Me rendí. Si ya era difícil resistirse a Alice, más lo era si me tenía que enfrentar a ella duplicada. Lucy me iba a caer bien, de hecho ya comenzaba a llevarme bien con ella.


	3. Celos e impresiones

Después de llamar a Charlie y de convencerle, cosa que no fue muy fácil, Edward, Lucy y yo nos quedamos hablando en la sala mi

Después de llamar a Charlie y de convencerle, cosa que no fue muy fácil, Edward, Lucy y yo nos quedamos hablando en la sala mientras Alice fue a coger las cosas que necesitaba para pasar la noche en la mansión. Edward y Lucy charlaban animadamente de un tema al que no presté mucha atención. Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos me había verificado que estaba perdonada, aunque ninguno mostraba signos de que no fuera así.

Lucy empezaba a caerme bien, aunque todavía sentía cierto sentimiento de celos cuando observaba lo bien que se lo pasaban los dos hermanos y lo felices que se veían juntos y sabia perfectamente porque me sentía así. Aunque los dos fueran hermanos, no lo eran biológicamente y, al igual que el resto de los hermanos de Edward, podían perfectamente estar juntos en otro sentido que no fuera el de hermanos.

- Bella – Me llamó Edward cuando termino de hablar con Lucy – Necesito ir de caza. Espero que no te importe que te deje con la enana de mi hermana hasta que llegue Alice – Me informó. Pude ver la mirada asesina de Lucy cuando Edward la llamó enana.

- Claro… - Me dio un fugaz beso antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y desapareció por la puerta casi sin darme cuenta.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Bella – Soltó Lucy de repente – Edward es mi hermano mayor, no un chico con el que pueda salir – Me confesó. Me quedé petrificada ¿Cómo sabia lo que estaba pensando?

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? – me atreví a preguntarle.

- Simplemente te leí el pensamiento – Comentó con total naturalidad. Eso solo lo había visto en Edward y no refiriéndose a mi desde luego – Lo siento si eso te ha molestado – Se disculpó seria ante mi expresión incrédula.

- ¿Tu también lees la mente? – Pregunté. No sabía que hubiera tantos vampiros capaces de ello.

- Bueno es algo mas complicado que eso. Yo puedo comunicarme mentalmente con quien quiera y eso implica leer la mente de la persona – Explicó de forma básica aunque sabia que había mas que eso – Si hay algo mas, pero como ya te he dicho es complicado. Pero tranquila, ya lo descubrirás – Confesó con misterio en la voz – A propósito, aunque no lo haya expresado con las palabras exactas, estas perdonada – Aseguró de nuevo con esa sonrisa radiante con la que siempre se dirigía a mi.

- Gracias – Creo que eso me salió sin pensarlo ya que todavía estaba demasiado asombrada de lo que me había confesado.

Pasamos un rato en silencio en el que Lucy se había puesto a ver la televisión y parecía estar entretenida. Yo intentaba hacer lo mismo aunque no prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Me atreví a decir al cabo de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos.


	4. Conociendo mejor a Lucy, la charla

Después de llamar a Charlie y de convencerle, cosa que no fue muy fácil, Edward, Lucy y yo nos quedamos hablando en la sala mi

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Me atreví a decir al cabo de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

- Si, claro – Respondió ella girándose hasta mirarme – Pregunta lo que quieras.

- Si eres una Cullen ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto hasta ahora? – Era lógico que lo que me habían narrado horas atrás tenia ese cabo suelto ¿Dónde había estado Lucy hasta ahora? Sin duda mi confianza dependía de su respuesta y, por supuesto, ella se la tendría que ganar.

- Porque no vivo aquí – Respondió como si fuera algo lógico. Hombre, eso lo suponía, lo que quería saber era porque no vivía con sus padres – Porque estoy inscrita en un internado en España – Respondió a mi pregunta mental. No me terminaba de acostumbrar a su poder.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos? Además, en España no es que haya muchos días nublados ¿no?– Me atreví a preguntar.

- Oh, bueno, la escuela a la que yo voy es una de las mejores instituciones en Europa en cuando a enseñanza de menores y convencí a mis padres de que me inscribieran allí – Me explicó. La verdad es que la chica era muy responsable, hasta se preocupaba por su educación – Y, los días de sol no son un impedimento para mí.

- ¿Por qué? – No se como me atreví a decir eso. Aunque empezaba a tomar confianza con Lucy, todavía sentía cierta timidez delante de ella.

- Es por mis poderes. Puedo brillar o puedo utilizar mi poder y no hacerlo. Normalmente lo utilizo pero en ocasiones me gusta ir al campo y no hacerlo. Es una forma de relajarme – En verdad esta chica era fascinante, cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ella me sorprendía aun mas – Un día te mostraré mis poderes. Seguro que te encantan. – Prometió con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría – Contesté con otra sonrisa. Parecía que empezábamos a llevarnos bien.

De repente Lucy hizo algo que no me esperaba de un vampiro. Aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a cualquier cosa, pero me sorprendió observar como Lucy bostezaba. Justo después volvió a mirarme con una expresión suave que se me asemejó a la que Esme siempre solía tener.

- Tengo sueño – Fue todo lo que dijo – El vuelo desde España hasta Nueva Cork dura unas trece horas más el viaje de dos horas en avión hasta Port Angeles y la hora en taxi desde allí hasta Forks realmente te dejan molida – Comentó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Que un vampiro estuviera cansado.

- ¿Sueño? – Pregunté temerosa. Aun no conseguía soltarme con ella. Supongo que el hecho de haberla confundido con la amante de Edward era la razón principal.

- Otra peculiaridad de ser un vampiro algo rarito. Puedo dormir – Informó ante mi desconcierto.

- ¿A si? – Vaya, ya no seria la única en la casa que durmiera, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- Aja. Aunque puedo dejar de hacerlo si quiero durante dos semanas, después de ese tiempo mi mente empieza a fallar. Mi padre me explicó que era a causa de mis poderes y que si dejara de usarlos podría aguantar mas sin dormir aunque a el no le gusta que no duerma. La última vez que lo hice mi mente casi se paralizó por completo. Eso seria como morir para mi – Me horroricé al vislumbrar en mi mente la imagen de una Lucy en un estado muy parecido a mi estado de zombi de cuando Edward me dejó.

- Oh. Y, ¿Por qué dejaste de dormir si corrías ese peligro? – Al momento me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta. Su expresión se volvió tensa y sus ojos se oscurecieron si perder aquel tono verdoso que los caracterizaba.

- No quiero hablar de ello – Volvió a girarse y fijó su visa en la pantalla de la televisión. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se distinguían la voz de los actores de la serie a la que, estaba segura, Lucy no prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Qué mas cosas puedes hacer? – Intenté de nuevo entablar conversación con ella. Aunque parecía algo enfadada antes, quería intentar llevarme bien con ella y evitar llegar al mismo punto que con Rosalie antes. (Anotación: Rose y Bella se llevan bien en mi historia, su relación a mejorado mucho)

- Comer – Respondió simplemente si moverse ni un milímetro y sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

- ¿Puedes comer? – Me sorprendí de ello. A lo mejor se refería a cazar.

- No me hace falta cazar. Puedo comer comida humana y no tener ni pizca de sed. Por eso me es muy fácil estar entre humanos en cualquier situación – Esta vez si respondió mirándome a los ojos de nuevo con su suave expresión aunque sus ojos seguían algo oscuros – Aunque, como me pasa cuando no duermo, si paso demasiado tiempo sin comer la sed aparece y lo cierto es que yo no se controlarme tan bien como los demás. En ese punto Jazz y yo estamos igual – Esperó unos segundos para observar mi reacción que fue de tranquilidad, en lugar de horrorizarme – Veo que Edward tenia razón. No te asustas fácilmente – Soltó una pequeña risotada. Yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras se formaba una tímida sonrisa en mi cara – De todas formas, no tienes de que preocuparte. Me encanta comer. Mi sentido del gusto esta mucho más desarrollado que el de los humanos y gracias a ello los sabores tienen mas intensidad para mi – Fruncí el ceño – Digamos que para mi la comido es unas veinte veces mas deliciosa que para un humano corriente – volvió a sonreír y sus ojos volvieron a su tono original.

En ese momento entró Alice


	5. Tarde

**Bueno he tardado pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo luego pongo otro... Gracias por los reviews**

En ese momento entró Alice con una gran sonrisa que dirigía su mirada de Lucy a mi y otra vez a Lucy

En ese momento entró Alice con una gran sonrisa que dirigía su mirada de Lucy a mi y otra vez a Lucy. Se paró a observar a esta con expresión inocente a los ojos mientras que Lucy la miraba completamente seria. Era como si estuvieran comunicándose mentalmente.

- Bella es muy tarde, tal vez deberías ir a dormir ya – Alice rompió el contacto visual con su hermana para dirigirse a mi con un cierto tono mandón. Seguramente Edward le había dejado órdenes claras e injustas que yo debía cumplir como la última vez…

- Supones bien – Contestó Lucy a mi reflexión. Seguía sin poder ocultarle mi mente. Tendría que acostumbrarme a ocultar mis pensamientos o a dejar de tener en mente cosas incoherentes y estúpidas mientras ella estuviera cerca. Lucy comenzó a reírse disimuladamente lo mas probable es que fuera por mis pensamientos…

- Lucy, tu también deberías – Dejó caer Alice a lo que Lucy calló de inmediato e intentó protestar a lo que Alice la cortó – Mama, no crees que Lucy debería irse a la cama ya – En ese momento Esme apareció en la sala y se aproximó a Lucy.

- Cariño, Alice tiene razón – Esme pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija.

- Pero, mama…-

- Nada de peros, a la cama ahora mismo. Ya sabes lo mucho que se enfadaría tu padre si llegara y te encontrara levantada – Continuo Esme esta vez con un tono mas autoritario pero sin perder su dulzura.

- Esta bien – Se rindió Lucy dirigiéndose a las escaleras abrazada a su madre. Era una vista realmente tierna y se apreciaba a simple vista la buena relación que madre e hija mantenían, además de lo parecidas que eran.

- Vamos, Bella, tu también vienes – Me recordó Alice. Lucy y yo parecíamos las dos niñas de la casa a las que los adultos mandaban pronto a la cama para que no incordiaran…

Al subir a la habitación observé que Lucy y Esme, después de dedicarme un ''Buenas noches, Bella'' entraban por la puerta que daba a una habitación al lado de la de Edward en la que nunca había entrado.

Cuando entramos en la habitación de Edward observé mi viejo pijama doblado encima de la cama con el neceser al lado.

- No me ha quedado mas remedio que traerte esos trapos rotos a los que llamas pijama porque resulta que el precioso pijama que te regalé estaba en la labadora – Informó algo molesta Alice.

- La ropa se ha de labar de vez en cuando, Alice. Ademas, me gusta mi camiseta de agujeros. Gracias por traerme las cosas – Le di un abrazo – Hasta mañana, Alice.

- Buenas noches, Bella – Me dedico una de sus sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta.


	6. Lucy

LUCY P

LUCY P.O.V.

Ya estaba vestida y preparada para meterme en la cama y ''dormir como un angelito'' como mama solía decir cuando era pequeña hace ya tantos años. Doy gracias a mi poder por permitir que recuerde mi fantástica infancia.

- ¿Ya estas lista cariño? – Preguntó mama cuando salí del baño. Yo únicamente asentí. Estaba ocupada prestando atención a los pensamientos de Bella para intentar averiguar su opinión sobre mí. Sus pensamientos cuando entro completamente enfadada en la casa todavía me taladraban ala cabeza. Menuda forma de empezar con la futura esposa de Edward. De momento lo único que conseguí sonsacarle eran difusas reflexiones sobre la confianza y algo de intentar acercarse a mí…

Edward me había explicado que su mente era diferente a la del resto y por eso no podía leérsela. Aunque al parecer yo si que podía, en ciertas ocasiones su ''voz'' desaparecía o se volvía difusa y gracias a ello, no podía leerla con la claridad que con la que se la leo a los demás.

- ¿Cariño? – Mama me llamó pero yo seguía en mi mundo sin prestarla atención - ¡Lucy! – Me sobresaltó su tono de voz y me fijé mi mirada en la suya.

- ¿si, mama? – Pregunté para saber de que estaba hablando.

- Metete en la cama y a dormir que tu padre llegara en seguida y como te vea despierta…- Ordenó con tono autoritario. Lo cierto es que papa y mama era mucho más estrictos con mi horario de sueño desde aquello. Les comprendo perfectamente. Estuvieron a punto de perder a su única hija biológica y eso no les habría sentado nada bien, sobre todo a mama que ya tuvo bastante con la muerte de mi hermano pequeño. Por entonces yo era muy pequeña pero supe que mi madre había intentado matarse por el dolor que eso le suponía.

Dejé mi mente a un lado mientras mi madre se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí de nuevo. Te he echado mucho de menos, hija – Confeso con esa ternura y ese cariño que la caracterizaban.

- Yo también a vosotros – Besé su mejilla y me senté en la cama – Buenas noches, mami.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, mi vida – Se despidió y atraveso la puerta saliendo de mi habitación.

No me dio tiempo a tumbarme ya que Alice apareció en mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, peque – Saludo saltando sobre mi cama para sentarse lo que hizo que esta se tambaleara peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alice? – Pregunté a sabiendas de que algo tramaba.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Bella? – Soltó de sopetón. Me quede un poco en blanco. Había estado tan pendiente de averiguar si yo le gustaba que no había pensado en mi propia opinión sobre ella. Lo cierto es que la familia me lo había contado todo sobre ella pero hasta ahora no la había conocido en persona.

- Me gusta, a parte de lo de venir y acusarnos a mi hermano mayor y a mi de tener una aventura a sus espaldas, parece buena persona – Confesé después de meditarlo unos segundos.

- No la tomes con ella. Lo de antes a sido solo un episodio de celos. Bella ve a Edward como el hombre perfecto que merece algo mas que una simple torpe, tímida y humana y espera que termine con otra vampiro que este a su altura aunque eso sea como matarla a ella. Lo que ella no sabe es que esa mujer que esta a la altura de Edward es ella misma.

- Lo entiendo Alice. Por eso no se lo tengo en cuenta y la acepto como mi nueva hermana mayor, cualquiera puede reaccionar así en una situación así. Además, creo que ya la he tomado cariño – Confesé. Era cierto, me estaba empezando a encariñar con ella.

- Lucy ¿Qué ha pasado antes? Os he visto y tu parecías algo enfadada – Preguntó mi hermana. Eso me hizo recordar el porque y sentirme algo molesta con ella.

- Solo preguntó por aquella vez- Contesté un tanto borde.

- Lo siento, Lucy – se disculpó – Se que no te gusta hablar de ello – Me abrazó pero yo seguía en mi posición tensa con los puños apretados intentando calmarme.

- Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor – No podía remediar que mi voz sonara tan dura, solía pasarme cuando recordaba.

- Tenemos que ir de compras. Aun no tienes vestido para la fiesta y mucho menos para la boda – Sentenció mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa – Rosalie y yo hemos pensado en llevar un vestido a juego, como somos las damas de honor, aunque claro debe contar con tu aprobación – Iba replicarle, ni siquiera sabia si Bella quería que fuera una de sus damas, pero ella me lo impidió – Ahora duerme. Mama esta a punto de venir a echarme ella misma – se levantó de un salto – Buenas noches – Me abrazó y se encaminó hacia la puerta no sin antes pronunciar en su mente ''Ya están aquí. Empieza la función'' Quise preguntar que había querido decir pero ya había salido de la habitación. Lo dejé de lado y metiéndome debajo de las mantas, aunque no lo necesitara era una vieja costumbre, y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.


	7. Nota de la autora: Importante leer!

Hola

Hola!!

Bueno a ver, revisando un poco la historia me he dado cuenta de un par de fallos en los capitulos. Al parecer al subir los documentos se cortaron y una parte se eliminó. El caso es que he hecho limpieza y he añadido ese trozo.

Todo esto empezó porque he cambiado una de los datos de la historia de Lucy que cuentan al principio entre Carlisle, Esme y ella. Es un poco insignificante y lo he cambiado mas que nada por algo que ya vereis en el futuro que ya he empezado.

Espero que esto no os cause problema alguno y que dejeis reviews. Gracias por todo besos a tods.


	8. Agitado despertar

BELLA P

BELLA P.O.V.

Desperté a mi parecer demasiado temprano por lo que seguí con los ojos cerrados y me giré apoyándome sobre un costado para volver a dormir.

- Se ha movido ¿y si esta despierta? – Preguntó una voz proveniente de…… ¿la habitación?

- Bah, sigue dormida, no te preocupes – Respondió otra voz que también sonaba cercana. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la silueta de dos personas en medio de la oscura sala. Una de ellas estaba sentada en el sofá negro de la habitación de Edward y la otra revolvía los cajones de su armario.

- Tú has visto la ropa que tiene – comentó una de las voces.

- ¿y su pijama? Bueno si a eso se le puede llamar así… - Contestó la otra voz, aunque no las diferenciaba mucho.

- Al menos es original – Atacó la otra voz que creo que procedía de de la silueta del armario.

- Como se nota que no tienes ni estilo, ni gusto para la ropa – Señalizó la otra voz. Aunque pareciera imposible parecía que una única persona discutía consigo misma.

- ¡Como que no! Mira, por ejemplo, este suéter azul no esta nada mal-

- Normal, se lo compró Alice –

- ¡Kami! No se puede hablar contigo –

Encendí la luz y lo que vi me dejó paralizada. Las dos figuras se habían materializado delante de mi justo cuando la habitación se iluminó. Las contemple bien: no podía creer lo que veía. Las dos figuras no eran sino dos copias mías completamente idénticas a mí. Cada una estaba a un lado de la cama a medio metro de mi rostro.

- Buenos días, Bella – Saludó la de mi derecha.

- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la de la izquierda.

Mi mente estaba paralizada. Toda yo se había quedado congelada ante tal escenario. Cualquiera que tuviera dos copias de si mismo en frente suyo estaría, no solo congelado, sino aterrorizado y yo ya empezaba a estarlo. ''Y si esto no es mas que un sueño'' Hice caso a mi conciencia y me pellizque a la vez que cerraba los ojos para comprobar dicha teoría. Cuando volví a abrirlos mis clones seguían allí con una expresión confusa esta vez. Y entonces reaccioné como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Grité de tal manera que seguro se había oído en Forks. Inmediatamente después, pude escuchar un golpe al otro lado de la pared. En poco más de dos segundos, Lucy se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta con cara de sueño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – Logro pronunciar entre un bostezo. Estaba claro que la había despertado.

Lucy abrió los ojos mirando en mi dirección pero no a mí sino a mis dos copias e inmediatamente después su rostro mostró una expresión de rabia que, de haber sido realmente humana, tendría el mismo color rojo que el coche de Rosalie. Se acercó a velocidad vampirica, ya que no la vi actuar, y se paro un microsegundo en frente de la cama agarrando a mis clones de las orejas y arrastrándolas fuera de la habitación mientras emitían sendos quejidos por el tirón. Cuando salieron la puerta se cerró detrás seguida de un silencio sepulcral que se vio interrumpido por los sonoros gritos de la joven Cullen.

- ¡¡Pero como se os ocurre irrumpir de este modo en la habitación de Bella!! ¡¡Es que no sabéis comportaros!! ¡¡Y encima vais y nos despertáis!! -Sus gritos eran incluso peores que los míos hacia ella el día anterior. Se la notaba bastante enfadada - ¡¡Y como se os ocurre venir sin apenas decírmelo!! ¡Podíais haber avisado!

- ¡Pero si lo sabias! – Contraataco una de mis copias, creo.

- ¡¡Alice, te vas a enterar!! – Tras esto el silencio volvió a esta parte de la casa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando de nuevo a una mas tranquila Lucy amarando de las orejas a mis copias situadas a ambos lados de la joven vampiresa.

- Pedidle disculpa ahora mismo a Bella – Ordenó una vez se hubieron acercado lo suficiente a la cama.

- Je suis desolee – Respondió una de ellas.

- Gomenne – Siguió la otra con una reverencia.

- Oh, estas perdonada – Contestó la primera.

- Tu también estas perdonada – Respondió la segunda.

- Muchas gracias por perdonarme – Siguió la primera.

- A ti tam ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! – Intentó contestar la otra a lo que Lucy respondió con lo que parecía un doloroso tirón de orejas a ambas, quienes emitieran quejidos de dolor.

- Bien, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer ¿no es así? – Preguntó Lucy dirigiendo su mirada de una a otra.

- Jo, con lo bien que lo estamos pasando – Se quejó una de ellas.

Lucy repitió la acción de momentos atrás solo a ella produciendo la misma queja por su parte. Entonces las dos se miraron, una con mirada de suplica y la otra con mirada seria y hasta fría. Entonces, con un suspiro de derrota por parte de mi copia, los dos cuerpos comenzaron a emitir una luz que iba aumentando de intensidad hasta obligarme a apartar la vista por el daño a mis ojos. Cuando volví a enfocar mis ojos en la dirección correcta, la luz desaparecía para dejar paso a dos figuras completamente diferentes.

Una de ellas, la que estaba a la derecha de Lucy, tenía rasgos asiáticos pero sin que sus ojos estuvieran muy achinados aunque si dorados, su pelo castaño oscuro caía hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y su piel pálida resaltaba aun mas su figura de vampiro notable ya aunque vistiera de forma casual con unos vaqueros oscuros y una simple camiseta roja. La segunda, situada a la izquierda de Lucy, mostraba unos rasgos mas similares a los nuestros occidentales aunque me pareció mas europea que americana, su pelo color carbón caía hasta la mitad de la espalda formando algún que otro bucle. Por supuesto ella también poseía la magnifica figura y bellezas típicas de los vampiros además de unos enormes ojos dorados que encajaban a la perfección con la expresión inocente de su rostro. Casi empezaba a sentirme incomoda entre tanta perfección.

- Bella, te presento a Natsumi Konikawa – Señaló a la vampiresa oriental – Y ella es Cristine Labeau – Señaló a la joven de su izquierda – Chicas, esta es Bella, la prometida de Edward.

- Bonjour, enchantée – Saludo la chica de la izquierda, que por lo que pude ver era francesa.

- ¡Konichiwa! – Saludó Natsumi con una reverencia.

- Ho-o-l-la – Titubeé. Todo esto era muy extraño ¿Y quienes eran estas chicas?

- Esta es la loca – Verificó Lucy señalando a Cristine – Y esta es la mas loca – Señaló a la asiática.

- Somos amigas de Lucy, vamos al colegio juntas y vivimos juntas – Añadió Cristine con su notable acento francés.

- Por desgracia – Murmuró Lucy a lo que Natsumi respondió dando un codazo que no llegó a impactar en la joven Cullen – Has fallado.

- ¿Quieres pelea? – Natsumi se colocó en la típica postura de combate de boxeo con los puños levantados y pegando pequeños saltitos en dirección cada vez mas cerca de Lucy.

- ¡Que calor hace aquí! – comentó Lucy de pasada mientras se abanicaba con la mano el rostro.

- ¡Uy va! La sargento Mustan ¡A sus ordenes, Señor! – Y entonces la joven asiática nos hizo una demostración de saludo militar un tanto divertida.

- Descanse, soldado – Ordenó Lucy siguiéndola el juego mientras yo observaba la cómica escena desde la cama aun perpleja por su anterior intromisión.

De pronto pasó algo que me asustó al momento para luego tener que aguantarme las ganas de reír. Tanto Natsumi como Cristine avanzaron con paso firme para después echarse sobre la colcha de la cama en el lugar en el que antes reposaban mis piernas.

- ¡Pero que hacéis! ¡Basta! ¡Salid de la habitación ahora mismo! – Ordenó Lucy cogiéndolas del brazo para echarlas del cuarto – Enseguida voy yo y, Alice, mas vale que corras – Advirtió la joven Cullen – Siento mucho todo esto, Bella. Mis amigas están un tanto locas. No sabia que vendrían tan pronto, aunque parece que Alice si que conocía ese hecho – Comentó por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes – Ahora era ella quien me pedía perdón a mi – Además, tus amigas parecen buenas chicas, un poco locas, pero agradables.

- Si, cuando las vayas conociendo veras que no son tan malas – Confirmo Lucy – Bueno, mejor voy a cambiarme de ropa y bajo a desayunar que ya es hora. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Nos vemos luego.

- Vale, hasta luego – Conteste poniéndome en pie, la verdad es que tenía razón.


	9. Nami y Cris

**Se que es corto pero algo es algo. Sigo esperando reviews... T.T please... Y seguid votando que la encuesta esta enpatada y asi no puedo seguir...**

Lucy salio de la habitación para ir a su cuarto mientras yo me vestí con ropa cómoda ya que no pretendía salir de la casa, al menos hasta que llegara Edward. Me puse un simple vaquero con una camiseta de manga larga hasta el codo de color azul marino, que tanto le gustaba a él.

- ¡Lucy, Bella; el desayuno esta listo! – Escuche llamarnos a Esme.

Baje las escaleras y creí escuchar que Lucy bajaba detrás de mi. Entramos en la cocina donde Esme nos estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Bella? – Preguntó Esme mientras me servia unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa (como sabia lo que me gustada) y un baso de leche.

- Bastante bien, aunque he echado de menos a Edward – Me sonrojé al instante.

- ¿Y tu cariño? – Se acercó a servir a Lucy.

- Bien, ya sabes. – No se porque creo que había algo mas en esas tres simples palabras.

- Me alegro. Bueno chicas, yo me voy al jardín un rato, si me necesitáis, solo llamadme – Informó Esme.

- Vale, mama, adiós –

- Hasta luego –

Desayunamos en silencio. La verdad es que no sabía como iniciar una conversación después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y esta misma mañana…

- Bella. Siento mucho lo de esta mañana. No tenia ni idea de que Nami y Cris vendrían tan pronto. Sabía que no querían perderse la fiesta pero no que se presentarían de improvisto. Te ruego que me perdones y a ellas también. Suelen ser bastante bromistas – Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes. Solo fue la impresión de verlas en la habitación. No estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo. Además, son bastante divertidas, seguro que se llevan genial con Emmett – Solté pequeñas risitas ante la mezcla de los tres.

- Si lo cierto es que si, sobre todo Nami – Comenzamos a reírnos juntas ante la perspectiva.

- Sabes, se me hace raro ver a alguien mas comer en esta casa – Confesé cuando nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

- Si, a mi también. No había vuelto a comer acompañada desde que Emmett y Nami hicieron una apuesta y Nami la perdió. Tubo que comer una comida entera de tres platos. Tenías que haberlo visto, fue divertidísimo – A este punto estábamos de nuevo riéndonos a carcajada limpia. Me preguntó que apostaron.

- No quieras saberlo – Respondió Lucy todavía entre risas.

- ¿Dónde las conociste? – Pregunté de repente. Lucy me miro sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Bueno, a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba.

- En el colegio, en Alaska. Las dos eran nómadas y se conocían de apenas unos años. Fue extraño, porque aunque no tenían un lugar fijo si se alimentaban de animales. Lo cual no es muy normal. Recuerdo aquel día perfectamente. – Lucy hizo una pausa – Estábamos en el tiempo libre entre clases. En ese entonces yo iba al mismo instituto que los demás solo que dos clases por debajo. Me dirigía al gimnasio y llovía por lo que la gente no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando me dirigía a clase, pase por una zona que limitaba con el bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo. Entonces las vi, ellas me vieron y me tomaron por una humana así que se quedaron paralizadas. Recuerdo que miraban a los lados disimuladamente por si se les acercaban los Vulturis. Y el susto que se pegaron cuando aparecieron Alice y Edward a mi lado solo un poco después fue aun mejor – Relató Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Les propusimos que vinieran a casa y así lo hicieron. No se unieron directamente a la familia aunque prácticamente vivimos juntos desde entonces, aunque ellas siempre han tenido una casa propia apartada hasta ahora claro que vivimos la tres juntas.


	10. Nota de la autora: MTV

**Bueno, esta pasada madrugada del Domingo, se celebraron los premios de la MTV Musci Video Award y como no el cast de Twilight estaba entre los invitados a la gala.**

**Despues de poner el anuncio en pantalla de la intervencion del cast en unos minutos y despues de los anuncios, al fin se presentaron todos en el lugar que les correspondia. El tiempo transcurrido entre gala y constantes anuncios era de 1h 55 min y 40 s.  
En ese momento, los actores, compuestos por Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner y Cam Gigandet, entraron a la sala y se colocaron donde supuestamente tenian que ponerse. ¿Escenario? no, de escenario nada, mejor en medio del pasillo donde no caben ni dos de ellos colocados juntos.  
Pero ahi no acabó todo. Segun fuentes, el cast iba a presentar un premio, sin embargo termino presentando una de las actuaciones de la noche. Cada uno tenia al menos una frase que decir. Empezó Taylor, seguido de Kristen, con una rapida intervencion de Cam despues y seguido de Robert quien solo llego a decir ''Please, Welcome...'' todo gracias a la precisa (notese el sarcasmo) intervencion del presentador quien le corto antes de poder casi empezar su frase. Robert, como tenia que ser, intentó en varias ocasiones realizar su intervencion siempre siendo cortado por el presentador hasta que finalmente fue el camara quien cambió la imagen al grupo que debia realizar la actuacion cortando asi tambien a Robert.  
Todo se quedo asi. El cast practicamente entro y salido, se notaba (muchisimo mas a Kristen) que decian sus frases con prisa o ni siquiera la dijeron en el caso de Robert quien como he dicho no termino su aparicion... **

**Mi opinion al respecto es de total indignacion hacia una cadena como es la MTV que ademas de prestigiosa es la encargada de patrocinar, desde que empezó a rodarse, la pelicula que los actores protagonizan. Me parece fatal que hagan una gala como la de ayer que fue acelerada, floja y cargada de intermedios repitiendo los mismos anuncios una y otra vez. Ademas de cortar actuaciones como hicieron con la de Katy Perry que fue cortada por otra tanda de los cansinos y repetitivos anuncios.**

**Es la primera vez que veo que la MTV trate asi a 4 protagonistas de una pelicula, famosa o no. He de recordar que cuando Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans y Michael Chicklis estubieron en varias ocasiones en galas de la MTV como invitados y presentadores y en ningun momento recivieron un trato como este. Pongo este ejemplo porque hasta estos cuatro eran protagonistas de una pelicula que, desgraciadamente, no tubo tanto exito como puede llegar a tener y tiene ahora mismo Twilight y sin embargo fueron tratados como invitados que eran.**

**Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme pero necesitaba desahogarme. No se si vosotras pensareis igual pero a mi indignacion por todo lo que he sicho se suma que adoro a Robert y que me ha molestado mas aun la actitud que han tenido hacia él.**


	11. NOTA IMPORTANTE: NOTICIA

**_LEER ESTO!! IMPORTANTE_**

_''La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría hecho justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una legenda.''_

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620"**_

**_Pues si, asi es. Daddy's little cannival o Stephanie como se llamaba realmente, resulto fallecida el 8 de Mayo por un accidente de coche en el que habia implicado alcohol. No se mas del suceso, como la mayoria creo, aunque eso no es lo importante. Yo seguia una de sus historias actualmente y me habia leido otras que ya estaban completas. Cuando ayer me entere de su muerte lo primero que pense fue ''ya no voy a volver a ver una actualizacion suya, ni siquiera una nota diciendo que deja la historia (lo cual habria resultado mejor que esto) ¿Por que? basicamente porque ese era el medio que tenia para conocerla. Como muchas (por no decir todas y todos) de nosotras nos conocemos a traves de las historias, esperamos las actualizaciones y nos preocupamos cuando tardan mucho tiempo como meses sin aparecer por aqui. Nos preguntamos ¿que les habra pasado que no actualizan? y con eso parece que solo nos preocupamos por eso, por la historia y como se va a desarrollar y, por tanto, que no nos preocupamos por la autora o autor. Pues, por lo menos en mi caso no es asi. Yo he pasado este año por mucho, he tenido un curso muy malo relacionado con alguien a quien tengo mucho mas que aprecio. He sufrido todos los dias que ha estado mal, y no podia soportarlo. Y yo creia que esto era malo. Sin embargo, ahora, despues de haber salido de aquel tunel me estoy viendo enfrentada a otros problemas que afectan mas a otros que a mi. Una persona a la que conozco desde que eramos enananas de bebes perdio a su padre de repente, el dia del padre. Una semana antes de descubrir lo mio, una compañera perdio a una tia a la que estaba muy apegada por un motivo un poco similar . Y ahora esto. Personalmente no conocia a Stephanie, nos semaraban muchos kilometros, sin embargo esto no deja de ser un golpe muy duro. Cuando lees las historias de alguien, cuando te enganchas y te alegras cada vez que actualiza y lees las notas para incluso interesarte por como esta, surge un vinculo, no tan fuerte como el que puede crearse con amigos y conocidos mas cercanos, pero ahi esta. Es este vinculo el que nos hace sufrir con su perdida, incluso llorar y lo que nos hace preguntarnos si no podriamos haber sido nosotros. _**

**_Por mi parte voy a añorar a Stephanie como añoro a todas y cada una de las autoras que leo y que, de repente, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, solo que esta vez se que no va a volver, que esto no es una broma y que mañana cuando entre me encuentre con un mensaje de '' Todo era broma, estoy muy bien y asi pretendo estar'' No. Esta vez no. Yo, al igual que muchas de las que la conociamos por aqui y mas allegadamente, deseamos creer que se ha ido para estar mejor y seguir con lo que a ella mas le gustaba segun sus mas conocidos: Escribir y ser feliz. Prefiero, al igual que todos, creer eso antes que pensar que el destino es tan cruel como para llevarse a una chica de 18 años con una vida por delante. Esta es mi carta para ti, donde quiera que estes Stephanie, te deseo que, al menos seas feliz y que vivas tu eternidad asi, como Edward y Bella viven la suya. Eras una magnifica escritora y, por lo que he oido, tambien persona. No merecias haberte quedado en el camino. Merecias haber terminado el curso, haberte graduado y haber estudiado o lo que fuera para vivir una vida feliz. Merecias haber encontrado a alguien que te hubiera hecho feliz y haber vivido con esa persona momentos felices y que hubieras disfrutado de cada uno de ellos. Por desgracia, no ha podido ser asi, aunque espero que al menos si lo sea donde quiera que estes. No se que mas decir, me estoy poniendo a llorar mientras escribo esto y no se si voy a poder seguir. Siento mucho todo esto, familia de Stephanie. Desde aqui mi pesame a ellos y sus conocidos y amigos. _**

**_Rest In Peace Stephanie. Te recordaremos siempre._**


	12. New Chapter

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
